bella skater chic
by XxXDanniiXxX09XxX
Summary: bella is a skater.Edward has moved from chicago to live with his cousins alice and emmet.bella and the skater group dont really speak with jasper bellas brother and the group. what diffence will edward make? if any? im bad a summaries! plz R R! thanx!
1. first days

Skater group: Bella, Jesse, lee, Jo, dean and Poot.

The gang: jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Edward.

Edward has just moved from Chicago to live with his cousins Alice and Emmet. Alice is dating Jasper and Emmet is dating Rosalie. Bella doesn't date she just hangs around with the guys at the skate park and works at Tylers garage.

First days B POV

"BELLZ! GET UP!"

Ahhh i love the sound of my dearest brother jazz screaming at me first thing in the morning (note the sarcasm).

Well his is my life. My crappy life. Well you see it all got messed up about 11 year ago when I was six. My dad died. That's pretty much it, it was all over the newspapers and news :

CHARLIE SWAN DIES A HERO'S DEATH!

Like I care what type of death he died. What I care about is the fact he left us, mum jasper and more importantly me!!

I'm not being selfish don't get me wrong, but after all the promises he made to never leave me!

After his death the family fell apart all I had left was Jesse and the gang. He's always been there or me when no-one else has.

Every night I'd come home from the Skate Park or work to find Renee drunk and unconscious on the couch. She lost all hope as well as her respect from me.

The exact year after he dies I get home fro work to find a note on the table from Renee. After that night there was only me n jazz left.

So here I am lying in bed Monday morning having to go to the hell hole hey call 'school'.

"Bella, 5 minutes and I'm out of this door!! Do you here me!"

"Who do you think you are? My Father!"

and with that he left with a slam of the door. Talking about Charlie has always been a touchy subject with Jazz. The only reason I'm living with him is because me n the guys haven't saved enough money yet.

Me and Jazz are complete opposites.

He's caring; I don't give a shit……

He's loving, I don't give a shit……..

He's forgiving, I don't give a shit……..

…. Well you get the picture.

I got out of bed and got dressed into my favorite pair of skinny jeans and Tokio hotel T-shirt. It looked ok so I didn't take a sweater. I brushed through my long black hair and straightened it, put on some mascara and heavy eyeliner because I don't really wear make-up a lot of the time.

Not like Mallory and Stanley. HA! They're the schools biggest sluts.

I ran down stairs grabbed a granola bar, my keys and my leather jacket off the chair. I put my Vans on and my board in my bag and was out the door.

I can't believe Jazz had forgotten that he my only means of transport. He forgot about my baby.

He band me from riding it a couple of weeks ago but obviously thought I'd actually be a 'good little girl' and not take the keys behind his back.

I'd have thought he'd have learnt his lesson by now.

Charlie always hated bikes and made me promise never to set foot near one in my life. But some things just can't be helped. Jasper being a good little boy he is followed in Charlie's ways.

Oh well I have no choice but to take it, so he only has himself to blame. I put on my helmet and jacket. I might be tough but I'm not stupid. I turned the keys in the ignition and was off for another day of hell.

**plz review thanx for reading!!!! soz the first chapter is first but it gets better promise!!!!**

Danniixxx


	2. first days part 2

First days part 2

E-POV

It was overcast on a Monday morning when I was awoken by the devil its-self.

"Edward get up and get ready for school!" Alice's screeching voice was closely followed by Emmet booming laughter.

"And you better shut up and get ready too or else I'll tell rose that it was you who trashed her Gucci shoes!!"

By now I was rolling on the floor laughing my ass off. My cousin Emmet was probably the scariest looking guy found for miles. But he was terrified of our lil' Alice. So was I and everyone else who knows her, of course I'd never tell her that.

Emmet's loud voice broke me out of my daze.

"Alright, Alright give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready!!"

"EDWARD!! Are you up yet? You better look presentable or I'm going to choose what you wear for the next month!"

Now I was scared. "Alice I can "dress myself I don't need your help! What time are we going?"

"In 10! If you're not ready you can find your own way to school!"

I hate having to follow times. Normally I would have driven myself to school but my car isn't arriving for another 2 days.

I had a wash and got dressed. After that I tried the undoable task of trying to tame my messy hair.

I finished my breakfast just as Alice announced that we were leaving. I called shotgun which resulted in a forever whining Emmet in the back. Alice then turned down the music and looked me in the eye.

Ok now I was a bit scared.

"Ok Edward there are a few ….things that you need to know for the good of your health before we get to school."

She took a deep breath and explained with added comments from Emmet.

"Ok look out for and stay clear off; Lauren Mallory"

"Nast-ey!"

"Jessica Stanley"

"Be-och"

"Mike Newton"

"Total stalker"

"And-

Just as Alice was about to speak a giant Harley roared past us and cut in front of us. The guy suddenly slowed down and I could see that it was really starting to piss Alice off.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Emmet just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"And Bella swan." I was just nodding m head in agreement when Emmet started whining again.

"Awwww, Ali she's ice I like her she's got spunk. Plus if she has a brother like that she's gotta be good deep down there somewhere."

Alice just gave a defeated 'hmpf' and focused on driving.

We were just arriving at school when I heard Alice say

"And be cautious around the skaters Edward they're bad news." I gave a confirmative nod in return.

Once I stepped out of the car I saw the same Harley as the one that passed us pull into the parking lot a few spaces down.

A group of 5 guys all turned to gape at the bloke on the bike. They all started heading his way.

Then when he pulled off his helmet I got the shock of my life. He pulled it off to reveal the hottest girl I have ever seen. The group od guys heading her way had also finally reached her.

The tallest of their group went up and gave her a hug and a peck on the check. I turned and walked away full of emotions there was curiosity, desire, sadness and what was the other one ……..jealousy?


	3. just another day

Chapter 3 B-POV

JUST ANOTHER DAY.

Urghh!! I passed jaspers annoying little pixie of a girlfriend on the way to school. She's too happy I don't even know how he can put up with her.

I pulled into the parking lot and I could see the rest of my crew gawping at me and the bike in disbelief.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see some new kid glaring daggers at me. Let me tell you, if looks could kill I would have been long gone.

"Yo! Bells!" Jesse greeted me as they reached where I was parked.

Jesse and lee are the two best friends a gal could ever as for. Jesse was there to protect me and lee always knew how to cheer me up when I was down.

I was just about to take my helmet off when I have a spark of inspiration. I slowly undid my helmet with my eyes still on my target and then slowly slid it off. Then seductively swooping my hair like on the adverts.

With my eyes still on the new kid I saw his glare turn into… well I'm not quite sure.

Ha-ha mission accomplished.

Jesse walked up to me and gave me a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

When Jesse did that Poot got one of the oddest looks on his face. Im not quite sure what the emotion in his eyes was. Possibly…anger?

All the gang were laughing by this time. So I locked up my bike and headed down the hallway with Jesse on my right and lee on my left.

"hey babe." I cringed as I recognized the vile voice of mike Newton.

He's been stalking me since first year. I swear the guy has some type of mental disorder 'coz this guy just cant take a hint.

I let the irritation drip off my voice.

"what do you wan mike?" I kept my voice deadly quiet. Well that seemed to work because I saw fear flash through his eyes.

i-i w-was wondering if-f maybe….. maybe…."

"yes?" jesse asked whilst wrapping his arm around my waist. Thank the lord for jesse! My mind shouted. I smiled.

Mike seemed to be thinking of a good cover up now because he started stumbeling over his words.

"if maybe…… we had any English homework? yeh!" he finally finished. I held back a bark of laughter and kept my voice calm.

"no, sorry I don't know coz, well you see, I'm Not In Your English!" I was screaming at him by the end of my answer.

"dumb-ass" I mumbled as he stalked away.

Next to me jesse was in full out hysterics where as lee had a bit more consideration seen as he was trying not to laugh.

I really felt like punching him right now. So that's what I did.

"OWW! What was that for. And why didn't you hit lee!" jesse whined.

"sorry I love lee more than you." I saw something flash through his eyes that looked exactly like sadness, as I turned and walked towards math dragging lee with me.

"hey! Wait up!" jesse caught up with us and we set off to start just another day.


	4. meeting the gang

Chapter 4 E-POV

Meeting the gang

Classes passed pretty fast. But then ahain I wouldbt really know because my mind has been else where. More specifically on the girl for the parking lot.

I walked into the cafatiria and quickly saw Emmets giant frame in the mass of students.

They were sat with two other people. One boy and one girl both of which looked like models from a magazine.

Both had blonde hair and where quite tall. the boy was lanky and the girl, well, she might not be my type,but damn she was hot.

Alice stepped forward and introduced us.

"Edward this is my best friend and Em's girlfriend Rosalie Hale."

She smiled

"hey, you can call me Rose. Rosalie is so old fashioned." I muttered a hi.

"and this is my boyfriend and Emmet's best friend Jazz."

I eyed up the guy sat infront of me. He seemed like a nice guy, from a first glance you wouldn't think much of him but when you look closely you can see that he isn't a force to be reconned with.

He smiled a slightly lob sided grin and I couldn't help but smile back.

"hello, you an call me jasper." I nodded in recognition.

I didn't eally join in the conversations I just listened to what they were saying when curiosity hit me.

"jasper?"

"ummmm" he replied. He seemed to be daydreaming about something.

"how old are you?" that snapped him right back to reality. His eye's held sadness.

"is it really that obvious?" he replied glumly with distant eyes. Worried I'd upset him I stumbled to reply.

"no, no, I um, its just that compared to everyone else your so…."

I tried to reason without offending him.

"different?" he offered to me.

"yeh" I said sheepishly.

"I'm 19 I got held back a year last year because I had some….problems to sort out." He replied calmly.

I nodded and left it at that not pushing my luck. Soon after I started a conversation with rose and found out to my surprise, that she loves cars and that she worked at the garage down the road from the school.

Suddenly there was a loud Bang! Followed by Mr. craney dragging a student down the corridor by the collar of their shirt.

It was a girl by the sounds of the arguing.

"you know what John! You can stick your rules right up your-"

"ISABELLA! 2 hours tomorrow! Go see Mrs. Cope you know what to do."

released the girl with a defeated sigh and walked away. She straightened her clothes and turned around.

I was speechless.

It was the girl from this morning, except now she had a bag slung lazily over one sholder and a skateboard under he arm.

Apparently I wasn't the only one at loss for words because everyone else in the hall had fallen silent. She didn't seem to like this at all.

"What! Its Nothing You Haven't Seen Before!" and with that everyone started the conversations again.

So she was called Isabella……


	5. pre lunch

Chapter 5 B-POV

Pre- Lunch

Ahhh sweet music to my ears, the lunch bell.

Me, dean and Poot headed towards the back of the school where we usually hang out. We were half way there when i had one of my best idea's yet.

"Hey dean, what will Craney be up to round about now?" dean does all of our detective work he knows everything about everyone. I don't know how he does it, he knows more about the person than themselves.

"I heard Julie saying to skank.1 that he's in a meeting in his office at the moment." Good old Julie and I go way back after all those hours of detention together. With her sat at her desk and glaring at me because she'd been dropped in DT duty.

Mhmm…. His office was on the other side of the school, how was I going to get from here to there in time for the end of his meeting?

"Come on guys. I have a plan." I grabbed my board and set off with them tailing behind me as we sped around the hallways.

"Race ya!" dean than started to speed up. Damn! I kicked off harder and harder speeding past Poot easily. Who was soon followed by Dean. Yes! I wonder ho I can rub it in Jesse's face….BAM!

oh shit! That hurt like hell! I looked up to see what I had crashed into and lo and behold it was the man of the hour himself, stood there fuming and surrounded by files ad papers. Woops.

"What's up John? How's the wife? Me and the guys were just talking about you."

I could see his blood boiling. That and the fact he was turning purple from anger. Uh oh.

"How many times must I tell you!?" he picked up all of his files and then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. Well this has to be a new record detention and its only Monday.

I could see dean and Poot up the hallway jump off their boards and start walking the opposite way. Cowards!

"You should know the rules by now; what would your father think of your behavior?"

That was it!

"You Know What John!! You Can Stick Your Rules-"

"ISABELLA! Tomorrow! Or else you know what happens!"

He let go of me and waltzed off. Have you ever walk in a room full of people that u know have been listening to what's been said. Well that's what this was like.

I looked around the cafeteria and everyone was looking my way. So I just did what I do best.

I glared around the room, "WHAT!" and slowly the conversations picked up again. Pfft. More like gossiping at this school.

I quickly scanned the room for anyone I knew. Ahhh there we go, Jazzy and his 'friends'.

Huh the new guy was sat with them. Figures.

I started walking over to them to greet the new guy, then next thing I know I was thrown over someone's shoulder. It just so happens they has blonde shaggy hair and the same clothes as a certain someone I know.

"Jesse!" I could see Jo stood at the doors laughing at my squealing.

"Yo, Jo! You wanna shut up or I'll announce to this whole room that you lov-" he was at my side in a flash and shut me up with his hand.

"Bella, im sorry. Please don't say anything about her. Please."

Ahhh damn it! Here comes the guilt trip of a life time. We didn't used to be very close really until he let me in on his secret. I mean, I'm but blackmail is a beautiful thing, it helps in soo many ways.

You see Joe has loved Beth since they met at one of the parties we went to last year. She got pissed he got friendly. She wakes up and doesn't remember a thing, and Jo gets his heart broken.

"fine I wont. Jesse put me down right now." Jesse just held me there tighter.

"please Jesse, come on. Please."

"well seen as you put it soo nicely." He lowered me down and pulled me into a hug. When he pulled away he had a look on his face I didn't recognize.

"You coming to the park tonight?" Jesse asked

"Yeh I'll be over once I'm finished at Tyler's." Tyler's was the car garage in town where I was working.

Then interrupting our convocation the bell rang for next lesson. Gym urgg at least Poot will be there.


End file.
